everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn O'Kane
Quinn O’Kane, commonly referred to as O’Kane by a lot of people, is a 2015 introduced OC. He is the son of Teig O’Kane from the story Teig O’Kane (Tadhg O Cáthán) and the Corpse, written by Douglas Hyde. Generally he's a caring person, who certainly wants to do people proud, and to start with he kept out of the Royal-Rebel conflict, but as events unfolded, and he got closer to Opaline, he came out as a firm Rebel. Character Personality O'Kane is a friendly person, always putting everyone else's needs before his own. He isn't someone who likes to fight and would rather have everyone get along, but he also wants people to do the things they want. Because of this, he is stuck between a Rebel-Neutral stance, even though presently he says he's a Rebel. Seeing people upset really upsets him as well, so he likes to see people smile. Often he'll do anything to make someone smile, telling jokes or compliments to see that everyone feels good about themselves. Even though he is incredibly outgoing though, he does seem to lack some social skills, and this sometimes causes him to say things that aren't socially acceptable. He's already been in trouble with this once with Obsidian, but since then, he's tried his best to be better. He doesn't like hurting people, even if he likes playing pranks and jokes. He wants to see other people laugh and smile, so they get the best out of life. Despite his lack of social skills, he's still a great friend to have around and he'll do anything for his friends. He's an amazing listener, and behind the loud personality, there's a gentle soul who loves his friends with all his heart. He loves nature and animals, and spends most of his time around them, and these are the times when he seems the most fragile. O'Kane doesn't seem like he has a lot of problems on the outside, except for the Royal-Rebel conflict, but in reality his personality is covering up how stressed out he is about his future and destiny. He doesn't want to worry other people, so instead of acknowledging his fear and stress, he acts like there isn't a problem. However, being an emotional person, it's hard to keep all this anxiety to himself and it eventually all spills out. Interests O'Kane has many interests and he adores adventures, but he also really likes doing farm work and caring for animals. He finds his life generally fun and has no complaints about having to work hard on a farm. He adores all kinds of animals, and frequently takes care of injured ones. Beyond that though, he does like his arts and crafts and takes a great liking to woodshop as well. Appearance O'Kane is a younger Irish boy, who is quite tall and lean. He seems to hunch over slightly to match his room-mate’s height a bit better. He has plenty of freckles all over, and bright green eyes with platinum blond hair to match. No matter what he wears, he always wears a black hairband to push his fringe out his face. His colour scheme depends very heavily on light blues and patchwork type patterns, making him stand out from his friends who all embrace a royal look. He seems to wear things much more down-to-earth and heavily reminds people that he lived on a farm before coming to Ever After High. This appearance of his shows that he doesn’t wish to spend money on ridiculous things, and rather be modest and humble. A lot of what he wears is actually designed or chosen by Opaline because he struggles to choose things out himself so he can fit in. Fairy tale – Teig O’Kane (Tadhg O Cáthán) and the Corpse : Main Article: Teig O’Kane (Tadhg O Cáthán) and the Corpse '' How the Story Goes The story focuses on Teig O’Kane, the son of a rich farmer. Teig’s father didn’t waste money on his son, but Teig was an only child and his father loved him very much. His father chose to let Teig spend the money however he wanted and that’s exactly what he did. Teig became unruly and wasted the money away on meaningless things and flirted with many girls, but his father never punished him. It wasn’t until he began dating a girl called Mary, but his flirting with the other town’s girls didn’t stop. His father grew angry at his son’s ridiculous behaviour and demanded him to marry the girl, or else Teig would lose everything. The son was angry at his father, and loved Mary, but was anxious to marry her at this time. Full of rage, he leaves that night to calm down however stumbles upon a group of fairies. They surrounded him, and while frozen in fear, Teig was unable to protest against their requests and had a corpse quickly forced upon him. They were trying to prove he was wrong. With no choice but to follow the fairies’ instructions due to the body attached to his back, he agreed to bury the body per their request, promising to change the error of his ways if he survived. The fairies told him to bury the body at one of the five churches that night, however at the first four churches, Teig encounters something that prevents him from burying the body. When he arrives at the first church, he discovers the corpse can actually speak, and proceeds to help him through the journey. At the first church, he could not find a space to bury the corpse. At the second church, ghosts of all sorts of men and women and children prevented him from moving forward. At the third church, it seemed alright until something invisible tried to kill him, preventing him from even getting close. And at last, at the fourth church, it seemed he was destined not to bury this body. With a flash of lightning, the fourth church was burned to the ground. So Teig had to make his way to the final church. Just as he was arriving, first light was peeking over the hill, and so the corpse told him to hurry. With haste, Teig dug a grave at the fifth church and once the grave was dug, the corpse finally let go, and Teig buried the body. At last he was done. He kept his promise and before returning home, he rested at an inn, before returning home and proving he hadn’t ran away. He was home barely a fortnight before he married Mary, and he was happy as he could be. How does O'Kane come into it? As Teig O'Kane's son, Quinn is expected to romance several girls and foolishly spend money and just. Well. Be a nuisance in Quinn's own eyes. These selfish actions cause him to be forced by fairies to go on a hard journey to bury a talking corpse. Honestly, Quinn doesn't mind his destiny on a whole. He'd happily follow it, but he slowly takes a Rebel stance over his Neutral one. He slowly began disagreeing with his destiny, and began disagreeing hugely about following destinies if it's for the worst. He firmly doesn't want to follow his destiny anymore due to feeling like it's a lesson he's already learnt and that it's forcing him to marry someone he might not love. He does struggle with this rebelling however due to being afraid of disappointing his dad. Relationships Family The only family O'Kane has is his dad. The two have a really close relationship and work on the farm together, taking care of the many animals and crops. Even though O'Kane moved to a Rebel stance, the two are still close, and his dad isn't disappointed for his opinions, but O'Kane worries about disappointing his dad, even while being a Rebel. Friends O'Kane is an incredibly easy person to get along with. He generally enjoys having a lot of friends, and has a large friend group. He does have a particular friend group that he hangs out the most with, but he loves all his friends. His roommate is Obsidian Tunnel, and the two seem to get along rather well. His best friend forever after is definitely Opaline Glass. The two have a well-solidified relationship and although he likes to poke fun at her about her 'secret' relationship, he will defend her in an instant. He seems to genuinely understand her and sides with her on the Royal/Rebel conflict. How they met was rather amusing. He met Opaline through Star and the quick became quick friends. Another friend of his is Star Thalergeld. She was the first person he met that wasn't his roommate and actually mentioned to her that he felt a little out of place. His outfit was actually different when he first arrived and with the help of Star and Opaline, he got to fit in a little more. With the four of them, they became a close-knit quartet of solid friends. Pet O'Kane has a pet rabbit that’s white and brown patterned, called Patchwork. His Thronecoming outfit is loosely themed around his pet, following the theme of others. In addition to this, O'Kane has cared for many other animals, but the rabbit appears to be the pet he has with him the most. Romance O'Kane has no romantic intentions, and appears to be very resistant to romantic approaches, especially from females. Enemies O'Kane doesn’t make enemies very easily, and in fact gets along very well with a lot of people. Even with the Royal/Rebel conflict, he sees no need to have enemies because of it. Outfits As mentioned before, he wears a lot of light blues and patchwork patterns. Most of his closet consists of shirts, and generally just comfy clothes. More art will be coming soon! Class-ic Schedule *''Throneroom *1st Period: Grimmnastics *2nd Period: Environmental Magic *''Break'' *3rd Period: Beast Training and Care *4th Period: Science and Sorcery *''Lunch'' *5th Period: Woodshop *6th Period: Advanced Wooing Tropes *A Lady On Each Arm: Taken in a unique way, ladies are rather taken with his flirtatious nature, and you're likely to see him with some girl. Or two. *Animal Motifs: O'Kane is naturally very linked to animals already, but his rabbit, Patchwork, seems to embody and symbolize a lot of traits that he attempts to hide. *Big Ego, Hidden Depths: O'Kane acts as if he has it all under control, and he seems confident in himself, however the truth is that it's all a lie and he's incredibly insecure. *Character Development: O'Kane starts off as a neutral in the conflict, and intends on following his destiny for his father to begin with, however meeting Opaline, he seems to take a different turn and becomes more independent from pleasing his father for the sake of tradition. *Even The Guys Want Him: Yup, just going to put this here. Don't mind this. This isn't spoilers to something. *Friend to All Living Things: Have you seen his home? His room? He takes care of a large number of animals, though most notably a rabbit, a horse and a sheep. *Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: O'Kane is blond, and he's too sweet for his own good. Enough said. *Noble Male, Roguish Male: Paired with Obsidian Tunnel, O'Kane is clearly the Roguish Male of the pair. Being roommates, the two are surprisingly different, and O'Kane definitely carries a more care-free, rougher personality than Obsidian. *OOC is Serious Business: O'Kane comes off as a very cheerful and pleasant guy, who is very outgoing, but it might be surprising when he seems genuinely sad as he seems to hide this from others. Trivia *Rabbits symbolize comfort and vulnerability. O'Kane embodies these elements himself very heavy and values them highly. *O'Kane despises taking Advanced Wooing, and avoided taking the class as much as he could before becoming friends with Opal. Since then, he finds it more entertaining to joke around in the class. *O'Kane values effort and hard-work the most in people. Quotes *''"You know everyone knows, right?"'' - O'Kane to Opaline Gallery ^365404D4A0DD6A43814008A640004DB26A090CC90C80D6263E^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg|WIP Design by Aquamarinesandopals quinnwritting.png|O'Kane's name on the doll box Category:Males Category:Characters Category:TheLuckyKira Category:Rebels Category:Teig O’Kane (Tadhg O Cáthán) and the Corpse